A Trail of Smoke
by fireuser
Summary: Smokepaw died in the mountains, but his spirit lives in Starclan.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Lucky Erin hunter!**

**Chapter one**

**Smokepaw woke in fear he was in a place filled with fog.**

**He couldn't smell anything.**

**A voice rang out.**

"**Smokepaw, you have two choices. Follow your instinct."**

**Two cats padded out.**

**One was a stripped pelted tom with amber eyes.**

**The other was a small tan cat who looked to be an aprentice.**

**The stripped cat spoke. "Smokepaw, you died coming to a new home. I am Tigerstar. I would of never let shadowclan go. We would have been strong, powerful, and well fed. Come and join me on this path of power.**

"**Don't listen to him!" the smaller cat rang out. His eyes were full of pity and desperation. "He won't give you power! He choose his path already. A path of shadows and evil. Shadowclan did make it to a new home and they are far happier there then if they were rouges. They are trying to destroy star clan. Join star clan and it's ranks. Tigerstar never deserved to be given a choice to join us! Take it from me, Gorsepaw an apprentice Tigerstar killed! "**

**Smokepaw stared at the two in shock.**

**He thought back to when his mother told him stories about Starclan, and how she was sure that they would one day grant him nine live to make him leader.**

"**I choose to follow Gorsepaw." he said clearly. "Starclan bless us all and watch over us."**

**He turned to Tigerstar. "You were no true leader of Shadowclan. A true leader like Blackstar would of told you the same."**

**He turned and followed Gorsepaw into the mist.**

**They emerged into the most beautiful place smoke paw had ever seen.**

**There were trees, rivers, moorland, and plenty of prey.**

**Two small cats rushed up to them. One was a white one while the other one was black.**

"**Are you the new cat. Oh thank goodness you came! I thought you were going to wander forever!" exclaimed the chatty white tom. "Oh, I'm cloudpaw and this is my sister nightpaw.**

**Nightpaw nodded her head Smokepaw. **

"**Oh I wonder who you will be chosen to follow? Lets go see!"**

**At that the two cats ran to a pool of water barley visible from the top the hill.**

**Smokepaw and Gorsepaw bounded after the brother and sister.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own anything! One day Erin hunter, One day.**_

Cloudpaw chatted as they through the beautiful terrain.

"Our mother was rouge, and we were brought to the forest when the four original leaders ruled." Cloudpaw chatted on, never running out of breath.

"I was placed in Thunderclan and Nightpaw here was in Shadowclan."

"I know your probably thinking how it seems odd how we haven't faded yet, but we were one of the reasons the rule, _Kits must be six moons of age to become apprentices. _We were killed in a battle between Shadowclan and Thunderclan."

_Flashback in Cloudpaw's mind_

_He was chatting with his sister and playing. They did so every quarter moon. They play fought and shared stories, games, gossip. The brother and sister sat comfortably in a white elm tree. There were not permitted to do so but the littermates refused to stop and did so in secret. Then they heard the sound of pawsteps and froze. Turning to either side they saw snarling Thunderclan cats to one side, and bristling Shadowclan warriors to the other._

"_Cloudpaw, what are you doing with that Shadowclan filth? Get down here at once, we have territory to take." The challenge came from Thunderstar. When Cloudpaw didn't move, still frozen in shock and terror, he threatened "Come down here now or I will force you to kill the piece of filth you call your sister."_

_Shadowstar rose to his paws as well. "Nightpaw the same goes to you as well, but I would not permit for you to be killed." he said in a slightly softer voice. Leader or no, Shadowstar preferred to keep to himself. His black pelt clung to his small wiry frame as always, giving him the look of an apprentice, but he was the best fighter in the forest._

_When neither apprentice moved, two warriors leaped and pulled the terrified apprentices down. All the cats made a circle around them, the smaller one squeezing through to see. The cats could see their mother next her mate Thunderstar and her later litter of kits. Silverstrike cared no more for her first batch of kits._

"_Do you think we should do it?" whispered Nightpaw. "Never. We are all we have left to each other. Stand straight and proud. We will die together or not at all." Cloudpaw whispered back. The two small cats turned to face their leaders matching them stare for stare. "We refuse!" they said together._

_Silverstrike stepped forward. "Then if the leaders approve, I would like to give my kits a final lesson on loyalty." Thunderstar nodded but Shadowstar yowled in protest. But before either and cat could do anything, there was a blur of a silver claw and splashes of red._

_Cloudpaw's vision blurred and he tried to call out to his sister but he coughed up blood. Soon everything was black and the pain disappeared._

_End of flashback_

Cloudpaw shuddered and turned back to Smokepaw. "We're told in nursery tales now. Though they say Shadowstar was huge and commanding. That and that were kits. We were five moons then!" he huffed indigently.

"We're here," said Nightpaw quietly. "Oh good! I can't wait to see who you watch over!" exclaimed Cloudpaw.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Tell me if who Smokepaw should watch and if you want your own cat in the series.**_

_**Tell me the**_

_**Name**_

_**Description**_

_**Clan or if they were rouge, lonner, or kittypet first**_

_**If anything special happened in their lives**_

_**If they are alive or dead**_

_**Rank**_

_**And when they were alive (by book starting with Bluestar's prophecy)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

The four young cats arrived at a glowing pool.

Three cats sat there waiting for them.

"Finally you came at last. Please tell me Cloudpaw's constant chatter didn't keep you waiting." Exclaimed a cranky old cat with matted fur.

"Easy Yellowfang. Let them talk." Soothed a small brown furred cat with a wet, runny nose.

The cat who must have been Yellowfang snorted. " Talking won't do us any good right now, Runningnose. Well let's start already. Whitepaw you insisted on starting so get on with it."

A small cat who looked to be cloudpaw's twin when compared spoke.

"It is a great loss when a warrior dies. Despite all, each deceased cat watches over another. This cat will guide the living soul with wisdom."

He turned to Cloudpaw. "You are mentor to bumblepaw and will continue guiding him on his path with encouragement and keep him going through anything."

He then turned to Nightpaw. "You were given charge to Hollypaw." At this Nightpaw unsheathed her claws. "She has a fate and you have seen it. You gave her loyalty and strength but she refused to let it flow to her heart." Nightpaw bowed her head in shame. "You will be given the charge of cherrypaw now. Fill her mind, heart, and soul with strength."

He moved on to Gorsepaw. "You were mentor to many, and now you shall mentor flame paw. His destiny cannot be faced alone, and you will fight with him on his last day. Fill him with energy. Energy to continue when all else fails."

He finally turned to Smokepaw. "You have seen only a few of many mentors. You have a quality of strength that is need for many challenges you will face ahead. You will give your soul to you charge if you need to.

_Shadowclan is strength._

_Thunderclan is loyalty._

_Riverclan is determination._

_Windclan is skill._

_Starclan is protection._

Do you accept the responsibility that is needed?"

Smokepaw looked nervously at the tree apprentices with their head's bowed. He knew what Blackstar, Russetedfur, or any other noble Shadowclan cat would do.

"I accept."

"I give your word and part of your soul to Blossempaw."

Review please.

_**If you want your own cat in the series.**_

_**Tell me the**_

_**Name**_

_**Description**_

_**Clan or if they were rouge, lonner, or kittypet first**_

_**If anything special happened in their lives**_

_**If they are alive or dead**_

_**Rank**_

_**And when they were alive (by book starting with Bluestar's prophecy)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!ENJOY!**_

Smokepaw woke soon afterwards. He had fainted with the pain and effort of intertwining his soul.

Nightpaw stood over him, her dark eyes full of concern.

"Oh good, your awake. Come on. It's time I showed you where to sleep."

He clumsily rose to his paws and followed Nightpaw through the forest.

She stopped at a large, old oak tree.

Turning she said. "There's a cave in the roots here where you can sleep."

She flicked her tail to the river next to the tree. "See that flat rock in the middle there. That's where I sleep. Come to me if you need anything."

She padded over the river and took a huge leap to the rock. "Come here. It's time to learn how to speak to Briarpaw."

Sighing at Smokepaw's doubtful look at the distance between she said, "Jump on the black one there then."

Smokepaw leaped and scrabbled onto the slippery rock.

"Now stare into the water and think about Briarpaw."

Smokepaw did as he was told and an image formed.

Suddenly he was under a tree with a black trunk and glowing, golden leaves.

Across from him sat an apprentice with fur the color of the bark.

Smokepaw spoke first. "Hello little one. Don't be scared. I'm here to help you and protect you."

He rested his tail on her shoulder. Suddenly a million images rushed to his mind.

_In Smokepaw's mind_

_Screams filled the camp._

_In the Thunderclan camp every cat was evacuating._

_He saw one cat hobbling back into a mouse._

_Two cats ran after the old she-cat oblivious to the rain._

"_Stop, it's not safe" Smokepaw recognized Briarpaw running._

_Suddenly there was creaking noise and he looked up to see a tree falling into the camp, crushing the nest the three cats had ran into._

_Flash_

"_I've got her."_

_Smokepaw watched as a gray cat dragged Briarpaw out from under the tree._

_He stared in amazement as he saw a golden furred cat holding the whole weight of the tree on his back._

_Only when he looked closer did he see another cat, golden furred as well and scarcely visible, helping him hold the weight of the tree up._

_Flash_

"_Will she be okay?" asked a scared looking queen._

"_I don't know?" replied a blind gray pelted tom._

_Only when he looked closer did he see a dappled gray tabby, translucent as well, murmuring comfort to her._

_Next to the blind cat was a pale silvery tom with amber eyes, long whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. He whispered the names of herbs to tom._

_End of visions (only seen by Smokepaw)_

The apprentice stared at the Briarpaw in pity.

"Stay strong, and never stop fighting."

Then everything faded.

**Review if you know who any of those cats are.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Tell me if who Smokepaw should watch and if you want your own cat in the series.**_

_**Tell me the**_

_**Name**_

_**Description**_

_**Clan or if they were rouge, lonner, or kittypet first**_

_**If anything special happened in their lives**_

_**If they are alive or dead**_

_**Rank**_

_**And when they were alive (by book starting with Bluestar's prophecy)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**THANK YOU**

**SKYSTAR LEADER OF FLAMECLAN**

**Wilder123-(Extra thanks to you for all your depth. I will follow up on you idea.)**

**XPoisenPurpleMuseX**

**THANK YOU**

Soon after Smokepaw had rested after the effort of talking to Briarpaw, Cloudpaw came in.

"Come on Lazy badger. Time to meet some more cats."

Smokepaw stretched then padded after Cloudpaw into the trees.

"Oh, here's someone for you to meet," said Cloudpaw.

"Skyfur, you there?" he shouted.

"What do you want?" said a she-cat who padded out from beneath a small holly bush.

Her fur was the color of the sky as was her eyes. She had one black ear.

"Who's this one?" she said looking at Smokepaw with interest.

"My name's Smokepaw."

Her gaze was suddenly fired with rage. "Then in that case stay away or I'll make you."

She turned and leapt to the top of the holly and would not look at him

"Let's go." Cloudpaw whispered.

As they padded away, Cloud paw explained

"I think her mares name was Smokerain or something like that. That's all I know though."

At that moment, a young rabbit fled right in front of them.

Smokepaw leaped, as did a black blur of fur.

Smokepaw reached there first but the streak of black landed on top of him.

The cat was very light but the force of the blow knocked the wind out of him.

As they wriggled, the rabbit fled with Cloudpaw on its heels.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was your prey." apologized Smokepaw earnestly.

The cat was clearly a she-cat, and an excellent hunter and fighter by the look of her stance.

She was pitch black, with large, deep, emerald green eyes.

Instead of replying, the she-cat cuffed him on the ear and leapt into a tree.

Her eyes danced with mockery at him, daring him to follow.

Smokepaw took the bait and soon the two cats were flying through the forest.

They had reached a forest of pine that reminded him of his home back in the forest, when the she-cat stopped in mid run.

Smokepaw, not being nearly as nimble, crashed head first into the tree.

He stood up dizzily to see the she-cat sitting there watching him, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"What's your name?" asked Smokepaw.

"Fernpaw." she replied in a small, clear, light voice.

"Well Fernpaw what clan are you in. Shadowclan, right?" he asked with the slightest tinge of hope in his voice. Fernpaw nodded. "Who do you watch over?"

She flicked her tail to a pool of water a tail length away. Smokepaw watched in confusion as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, an image formed on the water. Two cats were playing by a lake. Slowly one of the apprentices slowly faded, leaving only a gray fluffy she-cat with green eyes. The image vanished, but not before a name whispered into his mind. "_Dovepaw"_

_He looked up to see her nod her head then flick her tail. He turned to see a fat juicy squirrel nibbling a nut. Fernpaw jumped gracefully and silently into a pine tree. Smokepaw crept around downwind of the squirrel. When they were both in position, their eyes met._

_For that one moment, there was nothing in the forest but her green eyes and his smoky gray ones. He saw stubbornness in those eyes, as well as humor and warmth. The moment was broken by Cloudpaw leaping onto the squirrel. He snapped it's neck and lifted his chin proudly._

_Smokepaw narrowed his eyes glinting with mischief. Fernpaw saw and bunched her muscles. They leapt at the same moment landing on top of Cloudpaw, burring him underneath him. Cloudpaw flipped and Fernpaw was suddenly overtop of him. Their eyes met just as they had before. Then Fernpaw hurriedly got up and shook herself. By the way she flicked her tail and raised her chin, he knew she meant to tell him to come back tomorrow._

_She then stalked into the trees._


	6. Chapter 6

**About Tallsar07's comment. This applies to all. Please if you send in cat, make it real. "Tallpaw" has the exact same story as cinderfur. Make it a real cat, or a believable story, or no cat at all!**

**Not that I don't love all comments.**

**REVIW NO MATER WHAT THOUGH!**

**Skyfur leader of flameclan thank you so much! I will put you in more.**

**Oh and tell me if you would like to beta read this story! PLEASE!**

**ENOUGH Enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Smokepaw padded to his den, ready to sleep when he felt a pull dragging him to the stream. He looked down and gasped. Suddenly he was there, just like when he talked to Brairpaw.

_This was the Thunderclan camp. He didn't know how he knew it but he did. Suddenly a cat, no two cats burst out of a den by a pile of rocks. It was Fernpaw! She ran with the small gray cat she had shown him. Fernpaw's muzzle was to the sky as she ran. She let out silent but powerful orders to flee the camp._

_More pale cats appeared, each one pushing a cat out of camp. He watched as some stumbled because they had been pushed so hard. A thought flashed through his mind. Where was Brairpaw? He watched her running through the tunnel and Smokepaw sped after her. Thank starclan she was safe!_

_He turned and looked to see how many pale smoky cats there was and realized almost all the cats had a guardian, except for a small cat that bore a resemblance to Fernpaw's charge. Wait now where was Brairpaw?_

_She was running back into the camp, chasing after some elder. He didn't know what the danger was but he knew he had to get her out of camp! He ran after her as fast as she could._

_Then he knew. He watched helplessly as a tree fell into the camp, crashing into the den Brairpaw had run into. No! He had to get her out! He had to! He hurtled into the tree and passed through easily and found Brairpaw with her hind legs stuck underneath the tree. No… No… NO! Pain seared him as he blacked out._

Smokepaw awoke the next night to see Skystar starting at him. "Idiot kit! Yo can't leave your charge ever in your dreams." She clouted him on the head. "Whether it was her destiny to be crippled or not, you had a chance to stop it. This is your fault!" The last thing he saw was her paw flying towards him and the rapidly approaching view of the river.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me if you want your own cat in the series.**

**Tell me the**

**Name**

**Description**

**Clan or if they were rouge, loner, or kittypet first**

**If anything special happened in their lives**

**If they are alive or dead**

**Rank**

**And when they were alive (by book starting with Bluestar's prophecy or the very beginning with Thunderstar and all that)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't gotten any more cats, do you not care?**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**"Okay, what happened to whitepaw and what was wrong with him?"  
><strong>

**I DON"T OWN ANYHTING!**

Smokepaw awoke when extremely sharp teeth grabbed his scruff. He opened his eyes to see Fernpaw, dragging him out of the water. She took to a large rock cave just off the river bank. In there she licked his cold wet fur until he was really conscious. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Brairpaw?" he asked tiredly, sitting up on his paws. Fernpaw's only reply was a flick of the tail to a large puddle that took up most of the den.

He padded over with Fernpaw brushing her flank against his. He sat and stared into the water and saw an image of Skystar shouting at him them knocking him into the river with rage. He watched as he hit his head on his dreaming rock and float down the stream until he reached the forest where he had played with Fernpaw. Out of a tree Fernpaw leapt out to grab him before he went any further.

The image changed and he saw Brairpaw sitting in a medicine den. A blind cat was treating him. Wait a blind cat? Was Thunderclan mad? But he watched as he applied healing herbs to he hind legs. He could tell at least that she was sleeping.

He glanced over at Fernpaw who nodded at him then started applying herbs to his head where he had hit it. Smokepaw laid down in the moss that covered the floor and focused on Brairpaw alone.

_Then he was there, in the meadow under the willow tree with Brairpaw next to him. "What took you so long? I sat here for ages! What happened to me. Will I be all right? Can you help?" she asked desperately. Smokepaw only shook his head. He didn't know how he knew but he knew Brairpaw would not be all right. He did know what happened to him, and he knew she would not be all right. "You have to realize your life will be different." he mewed gently. "You won't be a normal warrior. You __**can't**__ be a normal warrior." Brairpaw's chin quivered. "You mean I won't be able to hunt or fight or anything any more?" her voice cracked. "No I will not let that happen!" Smokepaw almost shouted. He didn't know why he was angry but he was. "I promise that I will train you. Stand up." Brairpaw did. "See you can use your back legs here and I'll train you to be a warrior here!" Brairpaw stared in amazement at him. But before she could say anything the dream broke._

Smokepaw awoke to see Fernpaw sleeping beside him. Her fur was warm and comforting and Smokepaw rose reluctantly. Fernpaw's head went up and she flicked her tail to a squirrel laid on the floor. She nodded in his direction and put her head back down to sleep. "Thank you." Smokepaw whispered and padded out the den with the squirrel clamped in his jaws.

\

**What did you think?**

**Do tell!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**I'm starting a daily update on my profile so review on any of my two stories to answer my questions!**

**Sorry but it's important to me!**


End file.
